1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery cable layout for an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved battery cable layout comprising a terminal construction disposed on the outboard motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal combustion engines for outboard motors typically employ various electrical components, such as starter motors and computer-based components, for instance. Generally, a battery is provided to supply electric power to the components, although an AC generator also can supply power to some of them. In most cases, the starter motor needs DC power supplied by the battery because the generator only generates power after the engine is operating.
Typically, the battery for an outboard motor is located on a hull of an associated watercraft. A battery cable assembly that includes a pair of cables connects cable terminals on the engine with terminals of the battery. More specifically, one of the cables connects one terminal of the engine with the anode terminal of the battery with the other of the cables connects the other terminal of the engine with the cathode terminal of the battery. Still another cable further connects the cable terminal that is connected with the anode terminal of the battery to the starter motor. The cable terminals usually are affixed to a bracket extending from an engine body of the engine.
Conventionally, the coupling of the battery cable assembly with the cable terminals is made during manufacturing of the outboard motor. The battery cable assembly extends out of a protective cowling assembly surrounding the engine so that the other end of the battery cable assembly is connectable with the battery when the outboard motor is mounted onto the associated watercraft. Recently, however, watercraft which can associate with the outboard motors have a great variety of configurations and sizes. Moreover, locations of the battery on the respective watercraft and/or the numbers of the batteries vary with each watercraft. Accordingly, the battery cables recently have been wired with the watercrafts in advance and then are coupled with the cable terminals of the outboard motors.
On the other hand, some of the outboard motors have one or more intake conduits extending along the engine body. Because the outboard motor typically has only a quite limited space around the engine body due to the compact nature and the intake conduits can occupy a large area of the limited space, only a narrow space is available for the cable terminals. In addition, even though additional space could be created, access to the cable terminals might still be difficult and, on many occasions, one or more engine components would need to be detached to allow installation of the battery cable assembly to the cable terminals.